


Love Her Anyway

by andsomeyougiveaway



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, svendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsomeyougiveaway/pseuds/andsomeyougiveaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Svetlana have never been typical - but they'd rather be fucked up and have each other than worry about whatever the hell normal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Her Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voicesofreasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/gifts).



Svetlana barely looked up as Mandy stormed into the kitchen, leaving piles of grey slush and mud in her wake.She banged open cabinets, one after another, until they were all gaping, and Svetlana finally spoke.

“breaking the house will not make that boy treat you good.”

Mandy turned and snarled at Svetlana, “What the fuck do you care? You’re so fucking jealous of him; you've been waiting for this to happen!”

As she finished, she looked in Svetlana's eyes for the first time, and crumpled.

“Fuck, Svet, I’m sorry. I don’t even know if that’s true. I’m sorry. I just- I Just.. He humiliated me ok? We’ve been fucking for months and I’ve been doing his laundry and watching his brother and shit, and I thought I was showing him I care, but he just called me crazy- I guess he never wanted any of it, I just- I got clingy and went nuts again. But he was screaming at me and they all heard and I had fucking made them dinner, but I couldn’t stay. I ran out of there so fast”

Svetlana quipped, “So that would explain the no-pants thing then” . 

Mandy sighed, “seriously? Seriously that’s what you’re going to comment on?”

Svetlana slammed the last of the cabinets shut, and pressed the back of her palm to her forehead. “Babe, I don’t know what you want me to say. Of course I’m jealous, but I’m coping.. and Its not the jealousy that makes me hate him. He treats you like shit, and you go back to him every time. He hurts you, he is going to keep hurting you, and I just have to keep watching it, and HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO FEEL ABOUT HIM? I’M SUPPOSED TO JUST BE OK WITH THIS? Look - I will never tell you what to do, but I don’t have to agree with your choices. I don’t have to fucking like it ok?”

Mandy looked deflated, as she sighed, “I know babe. I know it isn’t fair. I could tell you I’ll stop caring about him, but I told you that before, and the only thing I can promise is that I will never lie to you again. You matter to me too much.”

She leaned over and pressed a kiss beside Svetlana’s ear. “We’ll figure it out ok? We always do.”

“Now?” Svetlana groaned

“Of course not",  Mandy chuckled, "We’ll figure it out later. Tonight we have some drinking to do, and also I’m starving. these cabinets are fucking empty.”

2 hours later, Mickey and Ian came home to find a destroyed kitchen, and Svetlana and Mandy sitting on the floor with a bottle of Jim Beam and two spoons, laughing as they ate out of a giant stockpot full of …well Ian didn't know what the hell it was.

“Its Shit-left-in-the-cabinets-soup” snapped Svetlana, “stop making that face. “

Mickey took a tentative sniff, “Is it good?” he swiped Mandy’s spoon, and took a bite, before promptly spitting it back into the pot.

“That’s fucking terrible” he yelled as he followed Ian back to their room.

Mandy giggled drunkenly, “yeah but my baby maaadeee it for meeee “

Ian hollered out the door, “Does that mean you’re going to stop fucking my brother?”

Svetlana rolled her eyes and called back, “probably not. She’s never managed to quit for more than a month or two.”

Mandy smirked, “yeah but you still love me.”

Svetlana didn’t even have to think about it. She kissed Mandy hard before murmuring,

“yeah baby, I do.”


End file.
